Packages, and, in particular, flexible film packages, are used for a variety of food products (e.g., chewing gum sticks, chocolates, candy, and the like). Such packages may include one or more compartments for the storage of the consumer products and multiple flaps and/or panels that cover the compartments. Manufacture of packages that include multiple flaps may require the use of multiple sheets of film and multiple cut or score lines, increasing the manufacturing complexity and cost of the packages.
The packages can be sealed via interlocking fastener strips or facing adhesive strips. The manufacture of interlocking fasteners and multiple adhesive strips can require additional materials and manufacturing steps, which can undesirably increase complexity and cost of the manufacturing process. In addition, the packages are commonly wrapped with a film overwrap to provide a tamper-evident feature. The inclusion of overwrap can increase manufacturing steps and costs.